


A la Carte

by naboru



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish - Es ist Devil May Cry, das braucht keine Story, es geht doch sowieso nur ums Dämonen töten. *lol* …und natürlich um Dante… :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la Carte

Titel: A la Carte  
Charaktere: Dante  
Challenge: #1 "Das war deine eigene Schuld."  
Warnungen: com, ungebetat  
Rating: PG14  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
Summary: Es ist Devil May Cry, das braucht keine Story, es geht doch sowieso nur ums Dämonen töten. *lol* …und natürlich um Dante… :p

 

 **A la Carte**

Dante war der einzige Gast in dem Lokal. Es war schon spät und dunkel. Draußen schneite es, aber dennoch aß er sein übliches Erdbeereis.  
Gerade schob er sich den letzten Löffel in den Mund, als ein Fremder durch die Tür kam und sich nur einige Plätze weiter setzte.  
Dante verzog angewidert das Gesicht. An diesem Kerl haftete der Geruch eines Dämons, weswegen er den letzten Bissen seines Eis’ nicht hatte genießen können. Er atmete genervt ein und wartete, bis der Kellner die Bestellung aufgenommen und verschwunden war.  
„Einmal Spaghetti Bolognese. Mit ganz viel Hackfleisch, klar?“, sagte der Fremde schroff und scheuchte die Bedienung schon fast in die Küche.  
„Oh Mann…“ Langsam stand Dante auf und ging auf den Fremden zu.  
„Hey Kumpel.“ Lässig vergrub er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Was willst du denn, du Witzfigur?“ Der Typ lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Weißt du, es tut mir ja fast schon Leid, aber ich kann da leider nichts machen. Du warst blöderweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Das war deine eigene Schuld.“  
„Sag mal, spinnst du irgendwie? Wovon redest du, verdammt?“  
„Davon, dass du mir eben den Appetit verdorben hast, du Dämonenabschaum.“ Dante war ganz ruhig, so wie immer, nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Irritiert stand der Fremde ruckartig auf. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?!“  
„Hehe. Hölle ist gut… Ich werde jetzt deine Bestellung ändern.“  
„Was?!“  
„Statt Spaghetti Bolognese gibt es Kugeln al Dante!“ Mit diesen Worten zog der Halbdämon seine Pistolen und fing an zu feuern. Schon jetzt machte er sich Gedanken, wie er am schnellsten verschwinden konnte, ohne für die Reinigung der Räumlichkeiten die Kosten übernehmen zu müssen.


End file.
